¡Odio cumplir años!
by zurironoa
Summary: 11 de noviembre,los mugiwara preparan una fiesta para su amigo.Pero no saben que mientras están con los preparativos el está...¿viajando en el tiempo?0o0 Primer one-shot¡Happy birthday Zoro! Pd:Pasénse a leer mis otros fics si quieren


**

* * *

**

-¡Hola a todos! El otro día me di cuenta de que el cumpleaños de Zoro se acercaba, de modo que se me ocurrió comenzar esta historia. No es gran cosa, pero espero que sea del gusto de los ,también quiero darle las gracias a un amigo mío que mi ayudo a crear la idea principal de esta historia!¡Gracias Urko^^! Bueno...¡Que la disfruten!

**ODIO CUMPLIR AÑOS**

Zoro se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cubierta del Toushand Sunny, parecía que estaba completamente solo, pero no era así, alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Usopp(escondido):Quedan 2 horas y 31 minutos para poner en marcha nuestro brillante plan.

Luffy:Usopp...¿por qué hablas bajito? Si Zoro está durmiendo.

Usopp:Aggggghhhh...¿es que siempre tienes que criticar en los momentos menos oportunos?

Luffy:¿Qué? Pero yo no he…

Usopp: Cállate, vamos a la cocina. Nos están esperando para prepararlo todo.

* * *

Franky:Jejeje...mi regalo para "aniki" es el mejor...

Robin:¿En serio?¿Que vas a regalarle carpintero-san?

Franky:¡Es un artilugio que te permite viajar al espacio tiempo! Con esto Zoro-san podrá ir al pasado o al futuro siempre que él quiera.

Robin: Vaya, suena interesante.

Franky: Lo he guardado en la despensa. Detrás de un barril de cerveza.

Sanji(fregando los platos):Pues que queréis que os diga...yo con prepararle la tarta creo que ya hago suficiente. Marimo no se merece más regalos de mi parte.

Brook:Yojojojojojojojo yo lo deleitaré con una hermosa canción de cumpleaños.

El esqueleto se puso a tocar una canción totalmente desafinada haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

Sanji:¡YA VALE IMBÉCIL!

Franky: Mis oídos...

* * *

Chopper: Nami-san,¿está bien así?

El pequeño doctor enseñó a la pelirroja una corona de flores y está sonrió.

Nami: Está perfectamente Chopper.

Chopper:¡Que bien!¡Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de poder celebrar el cumpleaños de ningún nakama!¡Organizaréis fiestas muy animadas ¿no?!

Nami: Bueno...poco antes de que vinieras...celebramos el de Sanji...

FLASH BACK

Usopp:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Nami:¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO?!

Luffy salió de la cocina con una caja de cerillas totalmente chamuscado, mientras, la cocina se incendiaba tras él.

Luffy(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡EH CHICOS!¿Me ayudáis a preparar el pavo antes de que llegue Sanji?

Usopp y Nami:¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO AHORA?!¡LA COCINA SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO!

El capitán se dio la vuelta y al ver el incendio abrió los ojos como platos.

Luffy:¡AY LA LECHE!¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

Usopp y Nami:¡IDIOTA!

Usopp:¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ZORO?!

Luffy:¡OH NO!¡ME LO HE DEJADO DENTRO!

Usopp y Nami:¡SÁCALO DE AHÍ!

Luffy(entrando de golpe):¡ZORO!

Zoro:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Luffy(llorando desesperadamente):¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

Usopp y Nami:¡ESTÁ DORMIDO IDIOTA!

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Chopper:¿Qué?¿Que pasó Nami?

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío y contestó forzando una sonrisa.

Nami: Nada, nada. Todo nos fue muy bien jejeje...Venga, vamos a la cocina, que tenemos que prepararlo todo.

* * *

Zoro:¿Uh?

El peliverde abrió los ojos y se incorporó para levantarse.

Zoro: Tengo sed...

Este se dirigió a la cocina e intentó abrir la puerta, pero...

Zoro:¿Por qué no se abre?

Intentó abrirla por su cuenta, pero se percató de que alguien se lo estaba impidiendo desde dentro.

Zoro: Sanji...¿eres tú?

Sanji(desde dentro):_Lo siento Zoro, no puedes entrar. Estoy escondiendo la comida para que Luffy no la encuentre._

Zoro:¿Eh? Pero si entro yo no pasa nada Sanji...

Sanji(cabreado):_¡¿No me has oído?!¡Que te marches marimo de mierda!_

Zoro:¡OYE TÚ!  
Pero al ver que intentar entrar por la fuerza iba a ser en vano, tomó otra decisión.

Zoro:"Supongo que tendré que bajar a la despensa a por algo de beber"

Zoro bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta allí. Entonces miró todos los barriles de cerveza y sonrió pícaramente.

Zoro(cogiendo un barril entero):Ven con papi...

Pero nada más apartarlo, vio una cosa redonda envuelta en papel de regalo. El espadachín se acercó a ella.

Zoro(cogiendo el objeto):¿Qué narices es esto?

El peliverde lo desenvolvió y vio una esfera redonda que brillaba de una hermosa luz verde.

Zoro:¿Una...pelota?

Este la observó durante unos segundos y al final suspiró lanzándola contra la pared.

Zoro: Menuda porquería.

Pero al lanzarla, esta comenzó a brillar con más intensidad radiando una luz que casi dejó ciego al espadachín.

Zoro:¡¿Pero que demo...?!

FLAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El espadachín desapareció de la despensa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Sanji: Deberíais saber lo que me ha costado impedir que ese idiota entre aquí...

Nami(sonriendo):Al menos lo has conseguido Sanji-kun.

Sanji:¡¡¡Ooooo Nami-san!!!¡Por ti sería capaz de deshacerme de todos los marimos estúpidos del mundo entero.

Usopp: Sí, sí, sí Sanji. Ya sabemos que lo darías todo por Nami.

Sanji:¡Por supuesto que sí!

Luffy:¡JOOOOOO chicos...!¡¿No puedo coger algo para picar antes de que demos la fiesta sorpresa?!

Todos:¡NO!

Nami: Por cierto...¿Dónde está Zoro ahora?

Sanji: Seguramente se habrá ido a la despensa a beber algo. Y se habrá quedado dormido.

Nami:¡Genial!¡Aprovechemos ahora que tenemos tiempo!

Todos:¡SÍ!  
Mientras...quién sabe dónde...

Zoro(confuso por la ceguera):¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Este se frotó un poco los ojos y se vio a la entrada de un pueblo oriental gigantesco.

Zoro:¡¿Pero que es esto?!¡Parece la antigua China!

El peliverde se dirigió a la entrada en la cual había dos guardias que le cerraban la entrada.

Guardia 1#:¡Quieto ahí!

Guardia 2#:¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Zoro: Eh, chinitos...

Guardias(frunciendo el ceño):¿Chinitos?

Zoro: Perdón por la pregunta pero...¿que sitio es este?

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y respondieron seriamente.

Guardia 1#:¿Qué no lo sabes? Esto es la entrada al famoso país Ascanta.

Zoro:¿Ascanta?

Guardia 2#: Eso es, y esta entrada solo se les está permitida a los mercaderes y a los guerreros, así que largo de aquí.

Zoro se fijó en las ropas de la gente que estaba dentro de aquel pueblo. Parecían bastante antiguas. El joven frunció el ceño.

Zoro: Eh...chinitos...

Guardias(intentando contener su ira):No somos chinos...

Zoro: Lo que sea...¿en que año estamos?

Los dos hombres volvieron a mirarse cada vez más confusos.

Guardia 1#: Estamos a 11 de noviembre de 1...

Zoro:¡¿11 DE NOVIEMBRE?!

Al guardia no le dio tiempo a acabar puesto que el joven se sobresaltó.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!¡¿HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS?!

Guardias:¿Uh?

Este lo meditó unos segundos y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Tenéis un calendario?

Guardia 1#:¿Calendario?

Guardia 2#:¿Cómo quieres que tengamos algo así a mano?

Zoro:Aghh, dejadlo, es igual...

El peliverde se puso a meditarlo un poco más.

Zoro:_"Claro...por eso Sanji no me ha dejado entrar en la cocina...Estos estaban preparando una fiesta o algo por el estilo y no me he dado cuenta.¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?!""Bueno, pero ahora lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en como volver al Toushand Sunny"/_¿Puedo pasar?

Guarida 1#:¡Ni hablar!¡No eres mercader ni guerrero!¡No puedes!

Zoro:¿Pero que dices hombre? Yo sí soy un guerrero, mira mis kata...kata...

El peliverde se percató de que le faltaba algo.

Zoro:¡¿Y MIS KATANAS?!

Guardias:¿Uh?

Zoro:_"¡Mierda!¡Debo de habérmelas dejado en el barco!¿Uh?"_

El peliverde hurgó en su bolsillo y encontró la pequeña esfera metida dentro.

Zoro:_"¿Será esta cosa la que me a hecho venir aquí?"_

Guardia 2#: Creo que has dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Guardia(abriéndole paso):Venga, pasa.

Guardia 1#:¡PERO NO LE DEGES ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

El espadachín sonrió y entró lo más rápido que pudo antes de que cambiaran de opinión.

Todo aquel pueblo estaba lleno de gente, de vida. El espadachín estuvo buscando algún sitio en el que poder estar solo para encontrar la manera de volver al barco. Finalmente llegó a un prado dónde no había nadie. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio.

Zoro(suspirando):¡Por fin!

Este sacó la esfera y comenzó a toquetearla para ver si volvía a ponerse en marcha. Pero entonces algo lo distrajo.

¿?:Dios mío...dios mío...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Zoro giró la vista y vio a un chico poco más mayor que él. Se le parecía mucho físicamente, solo que tenía más flequillo y el pelo castaño. Parecía realmente nervioso.

¿?: Oh...dios...

Zoro: Oye...

¿?(alzando la vista al espadachín):¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Te pasa algo?

Este volvió a desviar la mirada y contestó.

¿?: Voy...yo voy...yo voy...

Zoro:¿Uh?

El chico suspiró y contestó.

¿?:¡Voy a ser padre!¡De un niño!

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos y luego suspiró.

Zoro: Enhorabuena, supongo...

¿?: He venido aquí porque pensé que el silencio me relajaría...¡pero estoy más nervioso aun!

Zoro: Ah.../_"Este tipo está loco ¬¬ ni siquiera sé para que le he preguntado"_

El castaño intentó relajarse y le estrechó la mano a Zoro.

¿?: Me llamo Koji.

Zoro: Encantado...yo soy...

Koji(interrumpiéndolo):¡NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR!¡TANTA PRESIÓN ME ESTÁ MATANDO!

Zoro(asustado):Venga...tranquilo…que no vas a parirlo tú. Eso es cosa de la parienta.

Koji(lloriqueando):¡Mi querida Jhanu-chan debe de estar empujando muchísimo!

Este le mostró una foto. En ella salía una chica joven de melena y pelo verde sonriendo.

Zoro: Y...¿no deberías estar ayudándola?_/"Y así de paso me dejas en paz..."_

Koji(llorando):¡Lo he intentado!¡Pero era demasiada sangre vaginal para que la pudiera soportar!

Zoro(sintiendo una arcada):Ya, ya...todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando las mujeres van a dar a luz.

Koji: Necesito comer algo dulce...TT

Este sacó de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate y partió un trozo.

Koji(sollozando):¿Quieres?

Zoro: Eh...no gracias. No me gusta el chocolate.

De repente, la esfera volvió a iluminarse atrayendo la mirada de ambos jóvenes. Zoro sonrió.

Zoro: Creo que me tengo ir ya, ha sido un placer conversar contigo y tu...lado paterno.

La luz iluminó al espadachín haciéndolo casi desaparecer y el chico preguntó.

Koji:¡EY!¡ESPERA!¡NO ME HAS DICHO TU NOMBRE!

Zoro:¡Zoro, me llamo Zoro!

Y dicho aquello desapareció de golpe como por arte de magia dejando al joven a cuadros y pensativo.

Koji: He tenido una alucinación,¿será eso alguna señal?

Este se quedó pensando unos segundos y sonrió.

Koji: Zoro ¿eh? Uh...me gusta ese nombre. Designa personalidad y astucia.

Este se quedó un rato en silencio y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Koji:¡VOY A PROPONERLE A JHANU QUE LE PONGAMOS ESE NOMBRE A NUESTRO HIJO!¡QUE BIEN SONARÁ!¡RORONOA ZORO!

El joven salió corriendo de nuevo al pueblo ya más tranquilo a toda prisa.

* * *

FLAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zoro volvió a aparecer en otro pueblo, este ya le sonaba algo más.

Zoro: Eh...este es el pueblo en el que entrenaba...

El peliverde se dirigió hacia el gimnasio el cual se veía de lejos y una vez llegó se asomó a la ventana del dojo.

Kuina:¿Otra vez con tus pataletas? Así nunca conseguirás ganarme.

Zoro niño:¡Cállate!

El pequeño Zoro se incorporó y tras coger de nuevo sus katanas de bambú se lanzó hasta la joven.

Zoro niño:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zoro niño(con un chichón en la cabeza):Ayyyyyyy…

Zoro(observando desde la ventana):Desde luego Kuina tenía muy mal carácter ¬¬

Zoro se dio cuenta de que alguien de que alguien s acercaba y se escondió tras un arbusto. Este miró a la persona que acababa de entra, era su sensei.

Sensei:¿Has vuelto a perder Zoro?

Zoro niño: Grrrrrrr...

Sensei: Anda, no te pongas así. No me digas que vas a entrenar incluso el día de tu cumpleaños.

Zoro niño:¡Por supuesto que sí!

Los demás alumnos del dojo también entraron con una tarta de chocolate y algunos con globitos de colores.

Zoro y Zoro niño(haciendo una mueca):Que cursilada...

Todos los compañeros se pusieron a cantarle.

_Cumpleaños feliz,_

_Cumpleaños feliz,_

_Te deseamos todos,_

_¡Cumpleaños feliz!_

Todos los compañeros se pusieron a aplaudir y el Zoro niño se acercó a la tarta. Este cogió un trozo y se la estampó a uno de sus compañeros en toda la cara.

Zoro niño(muy serio):No me gusta el chocolate, y obviamente, tampoco la tarta de chocolate.

Todos los alumnos lo miraron de muy mala manera.

Compañero 1#(con toda tarta estampada en la cara):No hacía falta que fueras tan grosero.

Zoro niño:¡En estos momentos debería estar entrenando y no cantando cursilerías o comiendo tarta!

Los alumnos se pusieron a murmurar cosas de morros. El joven espadachín miró a su sensei el cual también le miraba enfadado.

Sensei: Eso no ha sido justo, Zoro.

Zoro niño:¡Me da igual!¡Odio mi cumpleaños!

El niño salió del dojo de muy mala leche para refrescarse y Zoro vio como se iba alejando.

Zoro: Realmente...no fui muy justo con ellos.

La luz volvió a iluminarse rociando al espadachín.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

Mientras tanto...

Nami: Chicos...sigo pensando que Zoro está muy callado.

Robin: Déjale navegante...estará durmiendo.

Brook:Yojojojojojo seguro que sí.

Franky:¿Sabéis chicos? Estaba pensando en el artilugio que le voy a regalar. Ahora que lo medito un poco más, aunque mole un montón, puede que a Zoro no le interese.

Usopp:¡Por supuesto que sí le interesará Franky!¿No has dicho que con ese aparato puedes ver el futuro?

Franky: Sí.

Usopp:¿Y a quién no le interesa ver el futuro? Yo creo que es una oportunidad única.

Franky(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¿Eso crees nakama?

Sanji(revoloteando):¡Yo el mío me lo imagino junto a Nami-san!

Nami: Cállate...

Chopper: Me pregunto como será el futuro de Zoro...

Todos:¿Uh?

Hubo un momento de silencio puesto que todos intentaron imaginárselo, todos menos...

Luffy: Oíd chicos...¿creéis que a Zoro le gustará el pavo si lo cebo de nata untada?

Todos:¡NO!

* * *

FLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zoro(medio dormido):¿Uh?¿Dónde estoy?

El espadachín se vio tumbado en un enorme futón realmente confortable dentro de una pequeña habitación. Los rayos de sol entraban vagamente en la habitación a causa de que la persiana estaba bajada. Zoro sonrió.

Zoro(volviendo a cerrar los ojos):Por fin algo que me gusta.

Este se acomodó lo máximo que pudo e intentó dormir. Pero cuando a penas había pasado un minuto...

PI,PI,PI PI,PI,PI PI,PI,PI

Zoro(abriendo los ojos de golpe):¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!¡¿Pero que es este escándalo?

El espadachín miró a su derecha y se encontró un despertador.

Zoro(cogiéndolo):Maldito cacharro...

Este lo apagó y volvió a acostarse. Pero seguidamente, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Zoro(abriendo un ojo):¿Uh?

El peliverde vio a alguien ponerse de cuclillas frente a él, entonces oyó la voz de una chica.

¿?:¿No piensas despertarte dormilón?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Al mirar el rostro de la chica se sobresaltó.

Zoro:_"¡¿KU...KUINA?!_

Pero al fijarse un poco más...

Zoro:¡TÚ!

En efecto, la que estaba allí era Tashigi mirándole fijamente. Está sonrió.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¿Qué pasa?

Zoro:¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA?!¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

La peliazul frunció el ceño y contestó.

Tashigi: Deja de llamarme tú, sabes que tengo nombre.

Zoro:¡Claro!¡Esta...!

Tashigi:Tashigi. ¬¬

Zoro: Eso, Tashigi.

La espadachina volvió a fruncir el ceño y se metió en el futón con él.

Zoro(sonrojado):¡Eh!¡¿Qué haces?!

Tashigi(tapándole la boca):Chsssssssss...

Estuvieron mirándose unos segundos el uno al otro y entonces ella sonrió.

Tashigi: Tranquilo…ya sé que estas fechas te ponen de mal humor.

Zoro(confuso):¿Qué fechas?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Tonto...hoy es tu cumpleaños,¿lo has olvidado?

El joven abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces contempló en silencio que la chica llevaba una alianza. Este miró su mano y también vio que tenía una, por lo tanto, llegó a una conclusión.

Zoro(atónito):Estamos casados...

Tashigi(sonriendo):Vaya, que perspicaz.

El espadachín no podía creérselo. Se percató de que la chica estaba abrazada a su cuello, lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarse.

Zoro(ruborizado):¿Desde cuando?

Tashigi: Hace tres meses...

Esta lo observó unos segundos y preguntó.

Tashigi:¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estás actuando de una forma muy extraña...

Zoro: Uh...no sé.../"_¿Me habrá mandado este cacharro al futuro? Aunque...es difícil de creer, yo nunca habría imaginado que fuera a casarme, y mucho menos con esta chica."_/¿Te importaría decirme como es que nos hemos casado? Es que...el sueño...me tiene un poco confuso jeje...

Esta lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

Tashigi: Bueno, ya sabes...la marina de Smoker y los Mugiwara unimos nuestras fuerzas en el nuevo mundo y finalmente tú y yo acabamos siendo algo más que aliados...

Este la contempló sin moverse ni un ápice y ella siguió.

Tashigi: Me afirmaste que no tenía nada que ver con tu amiga...y que...habías empezado a sentir algo por mí desde hace tiempo.

Zoro(sonrojado):¿Yo?

Tashigi asintió y le contestó.

Tashigi: Y yo...no podía negar que también me atraías, así que ya ves como hemos acabado.

Zoro se quedó de piedra tras la historia. No podía mover ni un músculo, pero aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo, le gustaba como había acabado todo. La espadachina se dio cuenta de que este ya estaba más relajado y le preguntó.

Tashigi:¿Ya te acuerdas?

Él sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

Zoro(mintiendo):Sí, claro que sí.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Entonces la joven se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tashigi: Hoy tienes un desayuno especial...

Zoro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Que bien!_/Yo me quedo aquí. No quiero volver al barco._

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Tarta de chocolate!

Al oír aquello el espadachín sintió una arcada y se le quitaron las ganas de desayunar, pero la chica sonrió.

Tashigi: Tranquilo bobo, ya sé que no te gusta. Era una broma.

Zoro(recobrando la sonrisa):Ah...menos mal jejeje...

Tashigi(sonriendo cariñosamente):Te espero abajo.

Zoro(incorporándose de la cama):Tranquila, voy detrás de ti.

Pero cuando se disponía a dirigirse hacia la puerta...

FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zoro(molesto):Oh...genial...justo cuando encuentro una vida que me gusta, me la quitan(mirando la esfera) Como te odio pelota mágica que no vota. Y además...¿dónde carajos estoy ahora?

El peliverde miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el tejado de una casa con jardín. Era normal, dos pisos, el jardín era pequeño...Zoro se puso boca abajo y miró a través de una de las ventanas. En ella vio a dos chicos jóvenes.

La chica tendría unos 18 años. Tenía el cabello largo claro y azul claro al igual que sus ojos. Era de estatura mediana y la piel la tenía igual de bronceada que él. El chico en cambio tendría unos 12 años, era muy parecido a él cuando era joven. Tenía el pelo verde con una cinta deportiva atada a la cabeza, piel bronceada y sus ojos eran azules claros iguales a los de chica. Este los miró fijamente temiéndose lo obvio.

Zoro:_"¿No serán estos dos...?"_

* * *

Niño(preocupado):¿Aun no han terminado?

La chica desvió la mirada igual de preocupada que él.

Chica: Umm...no. Papá sigue echándole la bronca.

El niño suspiró.

Niño: Puede que sea lo mejor para Koichi...necesita un poco de escarmiento.

Zoro vio como alguien había la puerta y reconoció enseguida a esa persona. Era Tashigi, solo que se le veía un poco más mayor, aun así, no dejaba de resultarle hermosa.

Tashigi F(Tashigi del futuro):Kazuya...será mejor que bajes a entrenar.

El niño se giró y contestó.

Kazuya: Sí, mamá.

El niño salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando solas a Tashigi y a la chica.

Tashigi F(acercándose a ella):Hija...¿estás bien?

¿?:¿Eh? Ah, sí. Solo un poco preocupada por este idiota.

Tashigi F(sonriendo): Sois gemelos, es normal que estés preocupado por tu hermano...Kurumi.

La chica sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

Kurumi: Siempre me han dicho que entre los hermanos gemelos hay un vínculo mucho más fuerte que entre hermanos simples. Hasta ahora siempre he pensado que eran tonterías.

Tashigi F:Uh...

Kurumi: Pero...ahora que estoy a punto de perderlo, siento como me voy quedando vacía.

La peliazul sonrió y se sentó junto a su hija.

Tashigi F(retirándola el pelo):¿Tú quieres que tu hermano vaya a esa universidad?

Kurumi: En parte sí y en parte no. Quiero que Koichi cumpla su sueño...pero...no quiero que se vaya a otro país...

* * *

Eso le puso a pensar a Zoro. Estaba claro que en un futuro tendría 3 hijos. El pequeño, Kazuya, y los mayores, dos hermanos gemelos, Kurumi la chica y...¿dónde estaba el chico?

Este se cambió de ventana y se vio a si mismo ya como cabeza de familia hablando con un chico. El joven era exactamente igual que él. Pelo verde, cuerpo bronceado, mirada penetrante, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el joven tenía más flequillo.

Zoro se percató de que estaban debatiendo algo que no agradaba al chico ya que este miraba a su padre con una mueca.

Zoro F (significa Zoro del futuro):¡ESA IDEA ES ESTÚPIDA!

Koichi(suspirando de cansancio):Ah...

Zoro F:¡TUS NOTAS NO SON BUENAS, ES MUY DIFÍCIL QUE TE ACEPTEN EN CUALQUIER UNIVERSIDAD DE NUESTRO PAÍS!¡¿Y ENCIMA ME SALES CON QUE QUIERES ESTUDIAR EN AMÉRICA?!

Koichi:¡Pero papá!¡Es que soy muy bueno!

Zoro F:¡¿Y QUE?!¡¿NO TE BASTA CON TRIUNFAR AQUÍ?!

Koichi:¡TENIENDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONVERTIRME EN UNA ESTRELLA INTERNACIONAL NO, NO ME BASTA!

Zoro F:¡Hijo, no te entiendo!

Koichi: Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar a la vez que me dedico a mi trabajo,¡eso es lo mejor que puede pasarme!

Zoro F:¡Vale! Ya lo entiendo...quieres ir a Estados Unidos para debutar como cantante...

Koichi: Sí.

Zoro F: Ya has triunfado aquí, eso está más que claro.

Koichi(mostrando todos sus pósters y maquetas):Obviamente.

Zoro F: Pero en E.E.U.U solo triunfarás si consigues sacar con buenas notas en la universidad...

Koichi:¡Estudiaré!¡Te lo prometo!

Este lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Zoro F: No puedes.

Koichi:¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!

Zoro F:¡POR QUÉ TÚ SACAS SUFICIENTES!¡Y SI QUIERES SACAR LA UNIVERSIDAD TIENES QUE SACAR SOBRESALIENTES!

Koichi:¡JODER VIEJO!¡TE HA DADO POR LOS SOBRESALIENTES ¿EH?!

Zoro F: Si al menos fueras como tus hermanos...

Koichi:¡PAPÁ, NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON TODOS ESOS ROYOS!

Zoro F(intentando hacerle entrar en razón):Kurumi y Kazuya sacan dieces.

Koichi(corrigiéndolo):A Kurumi siempre se le ha dado bien estudiar, y Kazuya es superdotado.

Zoro F: Grrrrrrr...

Koichi(cabreado):¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS ESTIMULAR EL ÚNICO TALENTO QUE TENGO?!

Zoro F:¡POR QUÉ ES MUY DIFÍCIL PARA TI KOICHI!

El chico se sentó en la cama completamente cabreado a causa de la charla que le estaba dando el peliverde.

Koichi: Siempre me has dicho que siga mis sueños hasta el final...

Zoro F: Uh...

Koichi: Al igual que tú empezaste con un sueño estúpido y acabaste por hacer que fuera realidad, déjame cumplir el mío.

Zoro F:Koichi...

Koichi: A mí también me encantan las espadas, me encanta practicar con ellas, pero no me gustan tanto como a ti.

Zoro F: Uh...

Koichi: Cuando tú cogías una espada a mi edad lo hacías con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo cojo un micrófono.¡Tienes que entenderme!

Zoro contemplaba desde la ventana como su "yo" del futuro lo meditaba.

Zoro:"_Realmente voy a ser un padre exigente"_

* * *

Zoro F: Uh...mira, lo que deberías hacer es acabar tus estudios aquí; y cuando lo consigas, te vas a América.

Koichi:¡PERO PAPÁ!¡PARA CUANDO LLEGUE ESE DÍA SE ME HABRÁ PASADO LA FAMA Y LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR!

El espadachín ya no pudo más y se sobresaltó.

Zoro F:¡ME DA IGUAL!¡ERES MI HIJO, SOY TU PADRE!¡Y MIENTRAS VIVAS BAJO MI TECHO HARÁS LO QUE SE TE DIGA!¡Y CREO QUE LO MEJOR PARA QUE NO ACABES EN LA CALLE ES QUEDARTE AQUÍ!

Koichi:¡PUES ESO VA A DEJAR DE SER UN PROBLEMA!¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!

El chico cogió una mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

Zoro F:¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!

Koichi:¡A UN SITIO DONDE CREAN EN MI TALENTO!

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo. El peliverde se asomó por la ventana.

Zoro F:¡¿SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?!¡HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!¡PERO DESPUÉS NO VENGAS A LLORARME!

Tashigi se acercó al espadachín.

Tashigi F:¿Por qué no le dejas intentarlo?

Zoro F:¡No tashigi!¡Tiene que aprender que la vida no es ningún juego!

* * *

Zoro(desde el tejado):0o0 Menudo futuro...

El espadachín meditó unos segundos en el tejado lo que había pasado y decidió seguir al chico por si acaso. Mientras Koichi iba dando zancadas por la calle a causa de la rabia acumulada, Zoro le seguía. Media hora después, el chico se paró frente a una casa un poco más pequeña que la suya y llamó. El espadachín se escondió tras una esquina.

Zoro:_"¿De quién es esa casa?"_

Pero al abrirse la puerta...

Zoro:_"¡¿USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP?!"_

Así era, el Usopp del futuro se encontraba abriéndole la puerta.

Usopp F(sonriendo):¡Koi-chan!¡Me alegro de verte!¿Que haces aquí?  
Koichi: Hola tito Usopp -.-

¿?: Cariño...¿quién es?

Una mujer se asomó a la puerta, Zoro también la conocía.

Zoro:_"¿Kaya? Vaya...así que al final hay royo entre estos dos..."_

Kaya(sonriendo):¡Koichi!

Koichi: Hola.

Usopp F:¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Koichi: He venido a ver a Rasopp.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Rasopp?

El narigudo asintió y llamó desde la entrada.

Usopp F:¡Rasopp!¡Tienes visita!

Usopp volvió a meterse en la casa y poco después apareció en la entrada un joven igualito a él. Según los cálculos de Zoro tendría la edad e Koichi. Físicamente era igual que Usopp, pero con el cabello un poco más corto.

Rasopp(frunciendo el ceño):¿Qué pasa?

El peliverde contestó tranquilamente.

Koichi:¿Prometes no negarme nada con la condición de que digas "¿qué"?

Rasopp(confuso):¿Qué?

Koichi: Así me gusta.

Este arrojó su mochila al suelo, se puso de rodillas frente al joven narigudo y habló.

Koichi:¿Me dejabas quedarme a vivir contigo unos meses?

Rasopp:¡¿EH?!0o0

Koichi: Es que me he escapado de casa y no quiero ver a mi viejo.

Rasopp(arrodillándose para mirarle a la cara):¿Por qué?,¿Qué ha pasado?

Este le explicó lo ocurrido y el otro lo escuchó todo.

Rasopp: Entiendo...Bueno...supongo que esta noche si puedes quedarte...

Koichi:¡Gracias Rasopp!

Rasopp: Pero solo esta noche, luego tendrás que buscarte la vida.

Koichi:¡¿Eh?!¿Y...y si nos compramos un piso juntos?

Rasopp:¿Eh?¬¬

Koichi:¡Claro hombre!¡En plan universitarios!

Rasopp(sonriendo):Koichi...Anda venga, pasa y déjate de cuentos.

Koichi: Gracias.

Mientras...

Tu,tu,tu Tu,tu,tu...

Zoro F(cogiendo el caracolófono):¿Sí?

Usopp F:_Hola Zoro._

Zoro F:¡Usopp!¡Que sorpresa!¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Usopp F: _Has discutido con tu hijo ¿no?_

Zoro F:¿Eh?

Usopp F: _Es que verás..._

El narigudo le explicó a Zoro como su hijo había llegado a su casa y le había preguntado si podía pasar la noche allí.

Zoro F: Entiendo, ese mocoso... Se cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

Usopp F: _Oye Zoro,¿no crees que deberías dejarle presentarse al examen de acceso a esa universidad de E.E.U.U?_

Zoro F:¡No!

Usopp: _Pero...si él lo tiene claro..._

Zoro F: Acaba de cumplir 18 años, no sabe lo que quiere.

Usopp F: _¡Pero si tú a su edad sí lo tenías claro! Y te diré algo, creo que si le dejaras ir le serviría como experiencia. Si fracasa ya aprenderá para la próxima vez. La gente aprende de sus errores._

Zoro F(cambiando de opinión):¿En serio lo crees?

Usopp F: _Claro, Koichi no saca muy buenas notas, pero es inteligente y maduro. Ya sabe que la vida no es un juego. Dale una oportunidad ¿no?_

Zoro F: Uh...

Usopp F: _Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños hombre. Se supone que debería ser un día feliz._

Zoro escuchó a Usopp decir aquello.

Zoro: Vaya, así que aquí también es mi cumpleaños.

Zoro F: Uh...está bien. Dile que no se mueva de ahí, voy a buscarlo.

* * *

El chico oyó la conversación y salió corriendo a toda prisa de la casa.

Koichi:¡NO VAS A COGERME VIEJO!

Usopp F:¡ESPERA KOICHI!

Plasssssss

Este cerró la puerta y el narigudo suspiró volviendo al auricular.

Usopp F: En fin...ya lo has oído.

Zoro: _Demonio de crío...se ha marchado. Voy buscarlo._

* * *

Usopp F: _Está bien, ah, por cierto Zoro._

Zoro F:¿Uh?

Usopp F: _Te hemos cogido tarta de chocolate._

Zoro F y Zoro:¡NO ME GUSTA EL CHOCOLA...!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zoro:¡…TE!

El espadachín apareció en la despensa del barco. Todo estaba igual que cuando lo había dejado.

Zoro: He vuelto...

Este miró la bola furioso.

Zoro:¡PUES VAYA UNA MIERDA DE FUTURO ME ESPERA!¡UN HIJO QUE SE ESCAPA DE CASA¡¡PARA ESO YO NO QUIERO CUMPLIR AÑOS!¡Y MUCHO MENOS TENER HIJOS!¡TE DESTROZAN LA VIDA!

Mientras, en el futuro...

Estaba lloviendo, y el chico se encontraba totalmente empapado caminando bajo la lluvia. Cuando de pronto oyó una voz tras él.

¿?:Te he estado buscando.

Este se giró y vio a su padre. Zoro suspiró.

Zoro F: Usopp y tu madre piensan que esta sería una buena experiencia para ti. De modo que...puedes presentarte a ese examen y obtener la beca.

El chico sonrió y asintió.

Koichi:¡Gracias!¡No voy a defraudarte!

Zoro F: Y ahora tápate, que te estás empapado. Y vámonos a casa antes de que tu madre se ponga de mal humor conmigo.

Koichi: Vale, por cierto papá...

Zoro F:¿Uh?

Koichi. Te he comprado tarta de chocolate.

El espadachín hizo una mueca.

Zoro F(enfadado):¡SABES QUE ODIO EL CHOCOLATE!

Koichi(sacándole la lengua):¡PUES POR ESO LO HE HECHO VIEJO!¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!

Zoro sonrió. Después de todo, su hijo era así, le gustaba pinchar a la gente hasta hacer que explotara. Pero en cierto modo, se alegraba de que tuviera tanta personalidad.

De vuelta al presente...

Zoro:¡SE ACABÓ!¡NO QUIERO VOLVER AL FUTURO!¡¿PARA QUE ME PASE TODO ESO?!¡LO ÚNICO POSITIVO QUE ME HAN ENSEÑADO HA SIDO LA CASA Y MI MUJER!¡LO DEMÁS ES UNA MIERDA!

Zoro se dirigía a la cocina a por algo de beber. Estaba cansado, muy cansado; lo único que quería era descansar.

Zoro(encendiendo las luces de la cocina):Lo último que me apetecería ahora, sería que aparecieran todos mis nakamas diciéndome...

Todos(apareciendo de golpe):¡SORPRESA!¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZORO!

Todos estos estaban con globos, miles de serpentinas de colores, trompetillas que se usan para las fiestas y un enorme banquete. El espadachín los miró con una mirada asesina.

Zoro(lleno de irritación):¿Qu...que?

Estos empezaron a darle palmaditas sonrientes hasta que Sanji se le acercó con una enorme tarta.

Sanji(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Mira lo que te hemos preparado Zoro.

Todos(mostrándole la tarta):¡TARTA DE CHOCOLATE!

Hubo un larguísimo silencio mientras estos esperaban a ver la reacción del espadachín. Este se acercó a Sanji, cogió la tarta y la estampó contra la pared enfadado.

Zoro(cabreado):¡QUE NO ME GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE!¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE REPETIRLO?!

Todos(impresionados por la reacción del joven):¿Eh?

Luffy: Pero Zoro...si tú nunca nos has dicho que no te gusta el...

Zoro(interrumpiéndolo):¡CÁLLATE!

El joven cogió una botella de sake enfadado y salió por la puerta gritando.

Zoro:¡ODIO EL CHOCOLATE, ODIO LA TARTA Y ODIO CUMPLIR AÑOS!

Todos:¿Uh?

Zoro:¡ODIO CUMPLIR AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

The end

**Bueno, aquí acaba la historia.¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí ¡XD! **

**A que serán amables y me dejarán algún review sí?^.^ Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, me voy ya, BYE!**


End file.
